No coração
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Jean não saia da cabeça de Logan.E Marie não saia do seu coração.


**N/A: Primeira fic no fandom de X-Men, com o melhor casal do mundo!**

* * *

Eu olho para a corrente que tu me deste. Ali está gravado o teu nome e teu número, quando tu ainda eras a arma-X, o principal método governamental contra os inimigos. Eles sempre te enxergaram assim, Logan. Os mutantes e aqueles que se dizem normais.

Eu fui a primeira a perguntar-te se doía quando estas garras afiadas saíam das tuas mãos, abrindo feridas nos nós dos dedos, para depois se retraírem e a pele fechar-se novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali. "Sempre", Tu respondeste.

Nunca me agradeceste por ser a única a se importar com um quase-animal como tu. A única a te reconhecer como o Logan, e não como o Wolverine.

xXx

O sol se ergue tão lentamente que parece sugar as energias do mar para tal. É estranho, guria, como até essas cenas vistas pelo vidro aberto da janela conseguem te trazer á minha lembrança. Eu sempre acordo procurando desesperadamente a corrente que trago no pescoço, para logo depois lembrar que está em boas mãos. Nas tuas mãos enluvadas.

Eu juro que não queria ir embora, Marie. Deixar-te nunca foi a minha intenção, mas ficar contigo também não. Apesar de tudo que eu te devo.

Tu podes achar que foi pouco fazer aquela pergunta tão pequena, mas a tua voz foi o clarão no escuro daquele bar. "Dói"? Sempre, Marie.

E sempre que eu me toco que sou o único a saber teu nome, guria, dói mais. Marie. Marie.

xXx

Claro que não esperava que você ficasse. Não por mim, Logan. Não por nós.

Talvez pela Jean, pelos seus longos cabelos ruivos, sua inteligência fora do comum, suas curvas possíveis de serem tocadas. Mas não por nós. Eu sei que tu a ama, que sonha com ela, pensa nela. Porque reconheço no fundo do teu olhar a mesma chama que passa em mim quando te vejo, toda vez que teus olhos encontram ela.

Desculpa Logan, mas ela não te ama. Ela suspira pelos cantos, mas não por ti. Scott não é má pessoa, entenda. É bonito, bem sucedido aqui dentro, o queridinho do professor. Não gostou de ti desde que te viu. Porque tu és perigoso para ele, para os interesses dele. E o interesse dele é a Jean, assim como o teu.

A Tempestade também não gostou muito da idéia de ter-te por perto. Tu gostas de liderar, não é? Ela também. Todo mudo aqui quer ser o líder dos X-men, mas quando foste preciso tu tomaste as rédeas e não largou mais. Tu fizeste isso por mim.

Mas nunca ficaria aqui por mim. Nunca.

xXx

Eu saí do instituto só com uma pessoa na cabeça, Marie. Tu. Sei que todos pensam que Jean sempre estará na minha mente, que ela virou da noite para o dia o grande amor da minha vida. Mas se algum dia um monstro como eu pôde sentir algo que chegasse perto do dito amor, foi por ti.

Tu e a tua pouca ensaiada inocência, a tua pele tão alva quanto a neve que caía no dia em que tu me encontraste, a tua voz aveludada e preocupada comigo como ninguém jamais esteve. E por isso que tenho todo essa ternura por ti. Ternura, pois tenho medo do amor.

E se tu fosses como eu, guria, teria medo do amor também.

xXx

"Querido Logan

Quero contar-te algumas novidades: Jean e Scott firmaram o relacionamento. Parece que tu perdeste. Sinto muito, de verdade. Talvez tu não saibas, mas eu adorava te ver feliz, mesmo que fosse depois de uma seção de amassos com a ruiva. Ela está de cabelo curto agora, e combina com ela.

Estou namorando também. Não sei se você conhece, mas ele é conhecido entre os X-men como Homem de Gelo. O nome dele é Bob, e ele é muito legal, bonito também.

Perdeu-me, Logan, mesmo que nunca tenha me querido. Perdeste o amor que eu te dediquei, as noites em claro em que pensei em ti. Isso não constituía a tua felicidade, estou consciente. Mas quem sabe, um dia, em que tu olharias para mim e veria em meu olhar um brilho que te tiraria da constante escuridão em que vive, esse amor prevaleceria.

Nunca saberemos.

Marie."

Pronto, Logan. Mais uma carta escrita que não te mandarei. Não sei onde estás, mas agradeço por isso. Pois sei que todo o amor que sentia por ti retornará assim que pisares no Instituto, quando meus braços enlaçarem teu pescoço em boas-vindas.

Mais uma carta que eu não entrego e não completo. Esqueci novamente de dizer que eu te amo.

xXx

Outro dia se passou, guria, e ainda não tenho coragem de voltar. Estou tão perto do Instituto que ás vezes penso que consigo ver-te em cima da colina em que costumas sentar e ler teus livros favoritos. Não arriscarei chegar mais perto. Preciso de bravura, Marie, e não tenho.

E sei que talvez já seja tarde, e que a tua sombra no alto da colina pode chegar acompanhada a qualquer momento. Mas enquanto não conseguir dizer o quanto eu te amo, sem importar-me com a minha idade, ou o quanto sou perigoso, ou com o fato de não poder tocar teus lábios com os meus, não voltarei.

E o medo de te amar mescla com o medo de amares outro, alguém quem sabe tão alegre quanto tu, tão jovem e cheio de vida.

Alguém que não fuja.

Pois, no fim das contas, eles tinham razão, guria. Jean ainda está em minha mente. E tu, no meu coração.

_Sempre._

* * *

**_Essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto, no AS da Corvinal no Aliança 3 Vassouras!_**

**_E a minha amiga secreta é um doce, é muito querida, inteligente, gaúcha e me fez ler uma fic Harry/Hermione!_**

**_Moony Ju! Tá aqui seu presente!_**

**_Te adoro!_**


End file.
